


WayVision

by BiologicalStorm



Series: Oneshots about TenWin [4]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Tenwin, This time I was inspired by WayVision, nonAU, winten
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiologicalStorm/pseuds/BiologicalStorm
Summary: Os meninos aproveitam o tempo juntos ao ar livre.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: Oneshots about TenWin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888084
Kudos: 6





	WayVision

**Author's Note:**

> E vamos de mais uma TenWin porque eu posso hahahaha  
> Espero que quem leia, goste do que escrevi.

Continuando as aventuras ao ar livre que Kun programou para eles, o grupo acaba por ir a uma tirolesa.

Ten estava surpreso com a coragem de SiCheng hoje. O mais novo tinha ido voluntariamente naquele estilingue humano que Qian os tinha levado após o almoço – o que julgava uma péssima ideia se o perguntassem a respeito, mas que milagrosamente não terminou com ninguém vomitando – e agora subia sem hesitar naquela torre alta. Chittaphon mantinha seus olhos no namorado, cuidando as ações do outro para se precisasse agir e o ajudar.

Por diversão acabaram usando a tirolesa para um jogo de descontração e desabafos. Assim, cada um poderia gritar o que quisesse sobre alguém enquanto estivesse caindo e depois a pessoa de quem mais reclamaram seria eleita o Mr. Bad. Era de se esperar que coisas pipocassem em sua cabeça, principalmente sobre Kun, mas no momento não parecia lhe ocorrer nada. Porém, enquanto o tailandês estava sem ideias WinWin parecia estar cheio delas.

XiaoJun e YangYang já tinham descido e os membros tinham se divertido pegando no pé de Kun pelo mais novo ter gritado seu nome. O mais velho de todos estava pronto para ir quando SiCheng o impediu.

— Espere, espere. Eu irei primeiro.

— O WinWin tem algo a dizer. – Ten não perdeu a chance de começar a provocação.

— Sim, ele tem uma lista. – Kun falou também, entrando na brincadeira.

— Ele tem muito do que reclamar. Espero que não seja sobre mim. Não sou eu, não é, WinWin? – o loiro perguntou curioso.

— É você, hyung. – SiCheng respondeu com um sorriso que o outro não podia ver.

— Eu?

— Sim.

— Tudo bem. – Chittaphon aceitou a resposta de forma madura, se virando de costas e ficando inquieto. O que seu namorado teria para reclamar? Deveria ficar preocupado? Ou ele estava apenas brincando consigo?

— Se apresse e diga o nome. Fala bem alto. – Kun não perdeu a chance de provocar Ten, buscando vingança pelas perturbações de antes.

— WinWin, espero que não seja eu mesmo. – o loiro voltou a falar, não sendo convencido pelas palavras anteriores e também como um aviso.

— Ok. – o maior respondeu, mas parecia estar falando com o instrutor em vez de estar verdadeiramente o ouvindo.

Logo SiCheng se atirou pela corda e não muito depois os quatro que restaram puderam ouvir o grito do outro “Ten hyung!”, com algo que só identificaram como um “Aaaaaaa”. E com isso Chittaphon só pode rir acompanhado dos outros membros, porém, internamente pensava em uma vingança. Queria achar algo para falar sobre o namorado que o deixaria adoravelmente envergonhado.

Em pouco tempo Lucas já tinha ido e era sua vez, por sorte tinha a ideia perfeita. Foi sem medo na tirolesa, esse tipo de atividade não causava qualquer preocupação sobre si.

— WinWin! – falou enquanto caía, dando início a sua “reclamação” sobre o namorado. – Você é tão fofo! – gritou com um sorriso, imaginando a expressão do mais novo quando vissem seu vídeo. Sabia que teriam as zoações dos outros membros por causa dessa atitude também, mas isso não lhe afetava. Não se importava de esconder o quanto amava SiCheng. E sendo franco, todo mundo parecia ter uma paixonite natural por WinWin, então suas atitudes poderiam se misturar com as outras mil feitas pelos admiradores do namorado.

— Kun! – continuou sua reclamação, não podendo perder a chance de irritar o mais velho também. – Por que você canta tão alto à noite? – e realmente o de cabelos azuis fazia muito barulho a noite, levando todos a se irritarem. Seu lado maldoso ficava feliz por YangYang e XiaoJun dividirem um quarto com Kun e não ele. – Eu não tenho mais nada pra dizer.

Encerrando suas queixas, pode aproveitar a vista pelo resto do caminho. Quando chegou ao ponto final e foi retirado da corda que o prendia, rapidamente encontrou os outros membros ao lado lhe esperando.

— Ten. – SiCheng disse enquanto aplaudia.

— O que? O que? O que? – repetiu a pergunta rapidamente ao se aproximar do namorado, e Lucas vendo que o tailandês tinha apenas um objetivo se afastou do caminho.

— Quem você escolheu? Não fui eu, né? – WinWin teve a coragem de provocar com um sorriso.

— Foi você. – respondeu se aproximando. – Você chorou de medo por isso? – perguntou tentando ser intimidante, recebendo uma negativa do maior enquanto ria e se afastava um pouco. Por vingança – e um pouco de costume também – acabou levando a mão fria à nuca do namorado, aproveitando o ponto fraco do mesmo, vendo-o travar por um momento pelo ato.

No fundo, tirando toda brincadeira, queria mesmo saber o que o mais novo tinha reclamado sobre si.

Mesmo quando elegeram o Mr. Bad enquanto estavam na van, SiCheng não revelou o que tinha dito sobre si. Embora o próprio Ten não tenha perdido a chance de dizer que o tinha chamado de fofo na tirolesa, algo que gerou um resmungo dos outros, mas nada exagerado porque já estavam acostumados com suas boiolices pelo namorado.

Mas Chittaphon iria dar um jeito de descobrir cedo ou tarde o que queria.

ღღღღღ

De noite, quando finalmente puderam descansar de toda a agitação do dia de filmagem e diversão, Ten escapuliu o mais discretamente possível para o quarto onde WinWin ficaria.

A equipe optou por passar a noite em um hotel e a divisão dos quartos foi decidida pelo manager, que acabou separando o casal. Mas os membros do WayV não eram inocentes, eles notaram que o tailandês estava só esperando uma chance para emboscar seu precioso WinWin o dia todo. Sabiam muito bem que não importava se Ten ou SiCheng tinham sido designados a ficarem no mesmo quarto ou não, eles acabariam juntos de qualquer forma se dependesse do mais velho. Naquela noite nada impediria Chittaphon, pois ele era um homem em uma missão. E essa missão era descobrir porque seu namorado tinha reclamado dele na tirolesa e concertar qualquer erro que pudesse ter deixado o maior chateado.

YangYang sequer expressou surpresa ao ver Ten se esgueirando para o quarto que deveria dividir com WinWin. Brincando sobre “manterem o volume baixo” o mais novo saiu para ir dormir no quarto com Hendery, que deveria ser originalmente o lugar de Ten.

O menor apenas piscou para YangYang com um sorriso malicioso em reposta. Embora fosse só uma brincadeira, porque sabia que não faria algo arriscado assim com tantas pessoas da equipe por perto. Chittaphon então se aproximou da cama onde o namorado estava sentado de costas para si e subiu nela sem hesitar.

— Hiiii. – o tailandês cumprimentou enquanto se agarrava as costas do outro como um coala. Por sua vez, WinWin não parecia estar ligando muito para sua presença, continuando a jogar seja lá o que no seu celular.

— Você não devia estar aqui. O manager te colocou em outro quarto. – o maior falou, embora não com um tom rude ou frio, apenas avoado porque estava concentrado no jogo no momento.

— E desde quando isso me impediu? – o mais velho disse com um sorriso que SiCheng não podia ver, mas sentir, principalmente quando se inclinou e deu deixou um beijo na nuca do namorado. Imediatamente viu o efeito que causou com o corpo se arrepiando.

— Droga. Me dê só mais cinco minutos para terminar essa fase. – WinWin disse em um tom implorativo e fofo, sabendo que não conseguiria se concentrar mais no jogo se o namorado começasse a provocá-lo dessa forma.

— Ok, cinco minutos e então você é meu. – o menor concordou e para ressaltar deu um beijinho rápido no ombro do outro.

Como prometido, poucos minutos depois o mais novo largou o celular na cômoda. Decidiu se deitar na cama de solteiro, puxando o mais velho para se deitar com ele naquele espaço pequeno, mas confortável o suficiente para seus corpos grudados.

Sem dizer nada o maior ficou encarando o teto do quarto e por um momento o silêncio reinou.

— Você me chamou mesmo de fofo? – SiCheng perguntou depois de um tempo, parecendo envergonhado.

— Claro que sim. – Ten respondeu com um sorriso. – Você é muito fofo. – e não resistiu em dar um beijo naquela bochecha do namorado que estava levemente quente de vergonha.

— Você é um bobo. – WinWin retrucou e tentou se afastar, mas Ten grudou ainda mais em si.

— Bobo de amor. – disse de forma piegas de propósito, fazendo com que SiCheng tentasse ainda mais sair de seus braços. Acabando com os dois em uma luta na cama enquanto Ten distribuía vários beijinhos pelo rosto do namorado contrariado que gritava tentando fugir.

Depois de terem terminado de brincar entre si, ficaram deitados juntos aproveitando.

— Eu não sei o que eu fiz para te chatear, mas quero saber e melhorar. Você pode me perdoar? – o menor pediu, estava com a cabeça apoiada no tórax do mais novo, fazendo gestos carinhosos pelo tronco do mesmo. Por sua vez o chinês estava acariciando os cabelos recém lavados do mais velho, sentindo o aroma do shampoo que se desprendia pelo movimento.

— Não tem pelo que perdoar. – WinWin disse com um suspiro.

— Mas você disse que tinha muito do que reclamar antes.

— Eu estava brincando. Eu... só falei sobre não se atrasar mais. – o maior disse hesitante e enfim Ten entendeu qual era o problema. Por causa de sua agenda cheia o tailandês tinha acabado chegando atrasado em alguns compromissos que os dois marcavam. E SiCheng sempre se mostrava paciente e dizendo que estava tudo bem, mas no fundo obviamente ficaria chateado. Se fosse o contrário Chittaphon também ficaria depois da situação se repetir tantas vezes.

Todos amavam WinWin. Não havia um membro sequer no NCT que não caísse de amor pelo chinês, e eles não eram um grupo pequeno... por isso era doloroso ver o quanto o maior era inseguro sobre si mesmo, não percebendo o quanto ele era amado. O namorado costumava falar o quanto Ten brilhava e como não achava que poderia alcança-lo. Mas não percebia que eles já estavam em pé de igualdade nesse caminho que trilhavam há muito tempo. Ficava feliz ao ver a mudança na postura do maior ao longo do tempo, como agora ele parecia mais confiante em si e no relacionamento dos dois. Embora ainda ficasse fofamente envergonhado com alguns atos seus em público.

Havia noites que Ten não conseguia acreditar na sorte que tinha de WinWin ter se apaixonado por ele entre todos os seus admiradores. E não era pouca gente, todos do grupo, toda staff, o fandon inteiro... todos amavam Dong SiCheng. Há alguns anos, embora ele notasse o mais novo, não achava que conseguiria se aproximar o suficiente dele para formarem alguma amizade ou ligação. Como poderia penetrar a massa de pessoas que disputavam a atenção do chinês? Felizmente, o início do WayV tinha sido uma oportunidade muito boa para os dois se conhecerem verdadeiramente e Ten era grato por isso.

Ele sabia que não seria fácil manter um relacionamento estando nessa indústria, mas ele amava WinWin. Não seria louco de perdê-lo, ele era muito importante para si. Se esforçaria para melhorar e contornar as dificuldades que surgissem. Acreditava que juntos os dois estavam construindo algo significativo para ambos.

— Desculpe por isso. Acho que eu não me desculpei adequadamente antes e comecei a esperar sempre sua compreensão quando mandava uma mensagem dizendo que iria me atrasar.

— De verdade, acho que eu só estou frustrado, porque eu sei que você não pode controlar isso e provavelmente vai se repetir muito no futuro ainda. É a nossa vida como ídolos. – SiCheng desabafou, suspirando cansado. Às vezes se perguntava como seria sua vida se não tivesse entrado para esse mundo, mas ao mesmo tempo gostava muito do que fazia para desistir agora.

— Ei, não vai ser sempre assim. Podemos fazer como Kai hyung e D.O. hyung. – o mais velho falou para tentar mudar o clima melancólico que tinha se instalado no quarto, e funcionou até certo ponto quando viu a expressão de questionamento substituir a cabisbaixa do namorado.

— O que quer dizer?

— Kai hyung me confessou que quando se aposentar pretende se mudar para uma fazenda com D.O. hyung. Podíamos fazer igual, não é? Ter uma plantação de maçã ou sei lá. – Ten perguntou para logo ver o mais novo rir.

— Você não duraria um dia numa fazenda de frutas, Ten gege. – o maior disse e o mais velho se derreteu todo por ouvir o honorífico chinês, adorava quando SiCheng o usava, pois ficava muito fofo. – E eu não sabia que nossos sêniores estão juntos.

— É para ser um segredo também, mas Kai hyung acabou revelando quando ficou bêbado e choramingando de saudade do seu namorado no exército. BaekHyun hyung tentou contornar a situação falando que era brincadeira, mas é meio óbvia a verdade.

— Fico feliz por não sermos os únicos nesse meio.

— Nunca seremos os únicos. – Chittaphon disse enquanto apertava o maior em seus braços. – Só porque somos artistas não quer dizer que devemos abandonar nossa vida pessoal, por mais difícil que possa ser mantê-la. Mas você está disposto a continuar trilhando esse caminho difícil comigo? – perguntou sem desviar o olhar do namorado, sabendo que a resposta estava naqueles lindos olhos castanhos.

— Claro que sim. Eu te amo. – WinWin verbalizou a resposta mesmo assim, se aproximando para um beijo calmo.

Depois de um dia cheio de alegria – embora cansativo –, estar nessa cama confortável com seu namorado assim parecia à melhor coisa do mundo.

— Eu também te amo muito. – o mais velho disse ao findarem o beijo, se aconchegando mais no calor gostoso do maior.

— Agora vamos dormir porque eu estou morto de cansaço. – SiCheng disse, fazendo o tailandês se lembrar de algo que ainda precisava dizer ao outro.

— Ei, eu estou muito orgulhoso de você por hoje. Foi em brinquedos e lugares altos, se atirou na água mesmo sem saber nadar. Você realmente enfrentou seus medos hoje, WinWin. – o menor falou, levantando o polegar positivamente, deixando o chinês um pouco envergonhado por ele estar o elogiando assim. Realmente estava tentando encarar seus medos ultimamente, era um dos tópicos que vinha discutido com sua psicóloga e ficava feliz pelo namorado ter notado seu progresso. Era bom se permitir viver e aproveitar as coisas boas da vida, principalmente ao lado de pessoas queridas por si.

— Obrigada. – o mais novo agradeceu, recebendo um rápido selinho do namorado que sorria para si e o desejava boa noite.

Naquela noite, SiCheng sonhou com risos em meio as águas geladas e com os dois podendo voltar aquele lugar quando se aposentassem. Parecia um lindo futuro.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi baseada nos teasers dos eps 3 e 4 do WayVision:  
> ["WayVisionTirolesa"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXQE0iu7bWI)  
> ["WayVisionBarco"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LjP5WkO3YHo)  
> Eu queria esperar para ver os episódios inteiros e ter certeza do que acontece, mas eu não aguento mais deixar essa fanfic e a próxima depois dela guardadas, então estou postando e seja o que Deus quiser. (• ‾⌣‾ •)  
> E sim, eu adoro fazer momentos deles deitados numa cama sendo fofos. Isso é praticamente o resumo de quase todas as minhas fics TenWin hahahaha  
> E a KaiSoo shipper em mim não resistiu em enfiar eles nesse universo também. (~￣³￣)~  
> Até uma próxima fanfic. ;)


End file.
